Please Find Me
by Zang
Summary: Kadang kau harus pergi untuk tahu siapa yang akan sungguh-sungguh mengejarmu. Bagi Snape, jawabannya adalah Lupin. Apalagi Teddy juga menginginkannya untuk bersama ayahnya.


**Title : Please Find Me**

**Characters : Snape, Lupin**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama **

**Summary : Kadang kau harus pergi untuk tahu siapa yang akan sungguh-sungguh mengejarmu. Bagi Snape, jawabannya adalah Lupin. Apalagi Teddy juga menginginkannya untuk bersama ayahnya.**

**Chapters : One-shot**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter bukan milik saya.**

**.-.-.**

Snape menatap jurnal ramuan di hadapannya dengan letih. Pria itu berkali-kali mengusap matanya yang lelah dan merah, berharap kantuk menghampirinya. Malam sudah larut. Seharusnya dia berbaring dan tidur. Nyatanya, mata dan pikirannya tak setuju.

Dengan enggan _Potions Master_ itu membolak-balik lembaran jurnal di tangannya.

Insomnia yang dideritanya belakangan ini makin akut. Sudah beberapa minggu Snape susah tidur. Walau badannya terasa amat penat dan butuh istirahat, dia baru bisa tidur di atas tengah malam. Pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah bangun dan harus bekerja. Seringnya kepalanya protes. Pusing dan pening dia rasakan karena kurang tidur.

Menyerah, Snape meletakkan jurnalnya dan menatap perapian. Sejujurnya pria diawal empat puluhan tahun itu tidak mengerti kenapa dia seperti itu. _Final Battle_ sudah usai bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Seharusnya dia merasa tenang karena tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkannya. Tak ada Voldemort yang harus dilayaninya atau pun Dumbledore yang dibantunya. Dunia Sihir dalam keadaan damai. Kemerdekaan dan ketenangan yang didambakannya memang didapatkannya. Hanya saja Snape tak tahu apa yang akhir-akhir ini menghantuinya sampai tak bisa tidur. Pria itu tak mampu menemukan jawabannya.

Ketika dia turun untuk sarapan keesokan harinya, Lupin dan putranya sudah menempati kursi mereka di meja guru.

"Selamat pagi Severus," sapa Lupin pelan. Dia tersenyum kecil menyambut koleganya itu.

"Pagi," balas Snape setengah menggerutu. Dia segera duduk dan meneguk jus labunya.

"Selamat pagi Paman Sev," Teddy menyapanya riang. Bocah enam tahun itu melambai antusias.

"Pagi Teddy," balas Snape pendek. Susah untuk mengabaikan anak kecil yang selalu ceria itu. Snape mengernyit ketika jus labunya nyaris habis. Minuman itu terasa makin aneh di lidahnya. Tangan kurusnya segera meraih kopi.

Lupin yang duduk di kursi disebelahnya mengerutkan kening. "Kau kelihatan pucat," tegurnya beberapa saat kemudian.

Snape meliriknya sekilas. "Kurang tidur," tukasnya singkat setelah kopi di pialanya habis. Tentu saja dia tahu bahwa wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Jubahnya pun sekarang agak kebesaran. Insomnia membuatnya tampak seperti orang sakit dan bobot tubuhnya menyusut.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah apa?" tanya Lupin sopan.

Snape mendengus. Rekan kerjanya itu perhatian seperti biasa. _Werewolf_ itu memang figur guru dan kawan sejati. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya tak bisa tidur," jawabnya jujur. Dia tak melihat ada untungnya berkelit.

"Sudahkah kau minum _Sleeping Draught_? Atau _Calming Draught_?" cecar Lupin lagi.

"Sudah. Kemarin-kemarin," jawab Snape jengkel. Dia tak terbiasa dengan perhatian yang diberikan padanya. Pria itu bingung sekaligus kesal karena tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Dia benar-benar menatap Lupin sekarang. "Kau tahu kan kalau kebanyakan minum ramuan dari dosis yang dianjurkan tidak baik untuk tubuh? Aku takut kecanduan."

Snape bisa melihat kerutan pada kening Lupin meski rambutnya yang coklat dan ditumbuhi uban menutupinya. Sejarah diantara mereka berdua tidak bisa dikatakan menyenangkan. Walau Lupin telah menyatakan penyesalannya atas perlakuan para _Marauders_ saat mereka sekolah dulu, Snape masih tak bisa mengenyahkan memori buruk itu. Meski begitu, Snape mengakui bahwa Lupin adalah salah satu orang paling sopan yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku," ujar Lupin pelan.

Snape mengalihkan matanya pada sarapannya. "Tak ada yang perlu diceritakan. Aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa aku insomnia," tangkisnya.

"Kalau aku memang kurang tidur," kata Lupin. "Teddy suka bangun malam-malam dan baru tidur menjelang dini hari." Ayah muda itu memang kelihatan letih, meski tidak seletih Snape. Bahkan menurut Snape, Lupin yang sekarang terlihat jauh lebih sehat dan tak sepucat dulu.

"Aku belajar, lho," cicit Teddy. Lagi-lagi dia nyengir. "Eh, Paman Sev, aku bisa mirip denganmu, lho." Bocah itu memejamkan mata, wajahnya penuh konsentrasi. Dalam sekejap rambutnya yang kecoklatan menjadi hitam, hidungnya yang kecil memanjang dan bengkok. Matanya pun menjadi hitam.

Snape tercengang.

Lupin kaget dan panik. "Teddy!" serunya, menegur anaknya. "Snape, maaf. Anakku…"

"Dia memang mirip aku,"putus Snape. Herannya pria itu tidak marah. Dia menatap miniatur kecilnya. Snape mini balas memandangnya bangga.

Lupin tersenyum tidak enak. "Teddy sedang aktif dan bandel-bandelnya…"

"Dad! Aku tidak nakal!" potong Teddy sebal. Anak laki-laki itu tidak lagi menyerupai Snape.

Snape tidak mempunyai energi untuk marah. Seandainya ada muridnya yang seorang metamorfagus dan meniru penampilan fisik guru Ramuan itu, Snape tak akan ragu untuk mengurangi poin siswa tersebut sampai pasir asramanya tak tersisa. "Kau tidak nakal, Teddy. Kau sangat cerdas. Mungkin suatu hari nanti kau akan masuk Slytherin," kata Snape kalem, tidak mempedulikan wajah pias Lupin.

**.-.-.**

Awal-awal setelah Perang, Snape bimbang. Dia ingin mundur dari Hogwarts dan memulai usaha sendiri. Pria itu tak melihat ada peran penting baginya setelah Pangeran Kegelapan tumbang. Tugasnya sebagai agen ganda berakhir. Tak ada lagi yang harus dilakukannya. Selain itu, Hogwarts memberinya kenangan buruk beberapa tahun belakangan. Banyak nyawa melayang di sekolah itu. Perang terjadi di tempat yang harusnya paling aman.

Minerva jelas meminta Snape untuk terus mengajar di Hogwarts. Wanita itu dengan tegas menyatakan bahwa kenangan pahit di Hogwarts bisa diubah menjadi memori yang tidak buruk jika semua pihak ikut berpartisipasi untuk merestorasi Hogwarts. Snape akhirnya menyerah pada keinginan animagus wanita itu.

"Kau seperti orang yang butuh istirahat," tegur Draco siang itu.

Snape tidak mendongak dari Ramuan Wolfsbane yang diramunya. "Kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakannya," balasnya datar.

"Adakah sesuatu yang serius yang mengganggumu?" tanya Draco.

Snape mengecilkan api perlahan kemudian mematikannya. "Aku kena insomnia. Itu saja. Jangan kuatir," tepisnya ketika Auror muda di hadapannya membuka mulut untuk protes.

"Aku tidak kuatir," sanggah Draco, meski raut mukanya jadi ganjil.

Snape merutuk dalam hati. Dia tak nyaman ketika orang-orang mengkhawatirkannya. "Krisis paruh baya," sahutnya asal.

Sesaat Draco terpana. Pria muda itu tertawa. "Kau belum paruh baya. Paman Sev, kau bahkan masih dalam _prime time_," gelaknya.

"Tak ada yang namanya _prime time_ untukku," gerutu Snape.

Draco masih tertawa. Snape memperhatikan bahwa _godson_-nya itu benar-benar berubah. Tidak ada lagi anak kurus pucat berwajah masam seperti saat masih sekolah di Hogwarts dulu. Draco yang sekarang adalah Auror muda yang jauh lebih ceria.

"Kau belum tua," imbuh Draco lagi.

"Kalau kau ke sini hanya untuk menggangguku, sebaiknya kau menyingkir sebelum aku mencincangmu dan mengawetkanmu dalam toples ," tukas Snape galak.

"Ah partnerku akan menyelamatkanku," balas Draco ringan.

"Potter di sini?"

"Iya. Dia sedang bermain dengan Teddy."

"Bocah itu menyatukan kalian."

Draco mengangguk kalem. "Teddy bagian dari keluarga Black, dan Malfoy juga kalau kau mempertimbangkan hubungan ibuku dan neneknya." Narcissa dan Andromeda memang bersaudara. "Ibu sayang sekali padanya."

Snape menyeringai. "Menurutku, ibumu sudah ingin menimang cucu," gumamnya.

Wajah Draco memerah. "Aku belum ada rencana untuk punya anak," tegasnya keras.

"Gadis Greengrass itu?"

Draco mengerang. "Jangan mengungkit soal itu. Sudah cukup Ayah kecewa padaku gara-gara dia gagal menjodohkanku dengan Astoria."

Snape mengangguk simpati.

Potter dan Teddy masuk ke lab ketika Snape selesai memasukkan ramuan untuk Lupin ke dalam botol besar. _Werewolf_ itu memang harus minum Wolfsbane dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Jika sudah saatnya Lupin meminum ramuannya, Snape akan mengantarkannya dan menuangnya dalam piala, bukan lagi di botol atau _vial_.

"Sayang sekali kita akan bertugas di Swiss saat Profesor Lupin bertransformasi," kata Potter muram. "Tidak ada yang menjaga Teddy. Andromeda masih di Rumania saat itu."

"Aku yakin ibuku mau menjaga Teddy," sahut Draco.

Snape memandang bocah laki-laki yang kini bergelayut di lengannya seperti monyet menemukan induknya. Pasti tidak mudah jadi Lupin. Harus bertransformasi jadi manusia serigala tiap bulan, punya anak kecil dan tanpa istri. Snape memang tidak dekat dengan Tonks tapi dia mengingatnya sebagai wanita yang bersemangat dan menyenangkan. Sayang nyawanya tak tertolong saat _Final Battle_.

"Harry, aku akan tidur di rumah sakit, kok. Aku akan bersama Madam Pomfrey," ujar Teddy enteng.

"Maaf Ted," kata Harry tak enak. _Godfather_ Teddy itu tersenyum kecut.

Sejak beberapa tahun ini Snape tidak pernah benar-benar sendiri. Draco sering mengunjunginya bersama Potter. Teddy kadang main-main ke kantor dan ruangannya. Dulunya Snape benci dengan keramaian sekecil apapun. Kini dia bisa bertoleransi dengan keributan dan keberadaan orang di lab atau ruangannya.

Teddy memainkan ujung lengan jubah Snape. Dia tersenyum, tidak mempedulikan kenyataan bahwa Snape balas memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Bocah itu tahu bahwa ayahnya tidak seperti ayah kebanyakan. Tinggal bergantian bersama neneknya, ayahnya, dan kadang dengan Harry membuatnya termasuk dewasa untuk anak seusianya.

"Harry, kasih aku tebakan. Aku bisa berhitung cepat," pinta Teddy. Dia melompat dari kursi dan berlari menghampiri walinya. Sementara si Auror berambut hitam itu menyebutkan angka, Teddy menggunakan semua jari tangan dan menempelkan beberapa diantaranya ke dagunya.

"Apa dulunya aku seperti Teddy?" tanya Draco sambil merenung.

Snape mencoba mengingat-ingat Draco kecil. "Tidak," balasnya pendek. Draco kecil memang anak yang angkuh. Berbeda dengan Teddy. Namun, Snape tidak menyalahkannya. Dia menyalahkan cara mendidik Lucius.

"Kau tidak menyesal jadi Auror?"

Draco menatapnya tajam. "Tidak, Paman Sev," jawabnya perlahan. "Awalnya memang tidak menyenangkan, tapi lama-lama orang-orang tahu aku serius ingin jadi Auror," lanjutnya makin pelan, memastikan rekannya tidak mendengarnya.

Snape tahu perasaan itu. Dia melirik tangan Draco yang tertutup jubahnya, tahu bahwa ada _Dark Mark_ terukir di sana.

"Aku menyesal. Aku dulu begitu bodoh," lanjut Draco, nadanya suram. Jari-jarinya terkepal sampai uratnya tampak menonjol.

"Perang memaksa banyak orang melakukan apa yang tak ingin mereka lakukan. Draco, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu," tukas Snape tajam. Dia tahu bahwa pemuda di depannya itu masih merasa menyesal dan bersalah.

"Kau juga. Berhentilah menyesali yang sudah terjadi," balas Draco. Sudut-sudut bibirnya mulai terangkat naik menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Di seberang lab, Harry menatap dua orang itu dengan lega. Setelah Snape memberinya ingatannya, Harry memang memandang pria itu dengan sudut berbeda. Dia bahkan bersimpati padanya. Menjadi wali Teddy membuatnya jadi sering mengunjungi Hogwarts dan bertemu mantan guru Ramuannya itu. Snape tidak segetir dulu, meski juga tidak jauh lebih menyenangkan.

"Harry! Jangan melihat Draco terus," Teddy cemberut, merasa diabaikan.

Harry mencubit pipi Teddy. "Iya deh. Sini, aku beri tebakan lagi."

Teddy berseri-seri. Rambutnya berubah jadi coklat kemerahan. "Kemarin aku jadi Paman Sev," kikiknya.

Harry tertarik. "Kau menirunya?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Teddy mengangguk antusias. "Yup."

Sekuat tenaga Harry menahan tawa. Dia susah membayangkan reaksi Snape. "Dia marah?"

Teddy menggeleng. "Tidak. Paman Sev bilang aku pintar. Mungkin nanti aku masuk asramanya. Wajah Daddy langsung aneh. Seperti sakit perut."

Harry menutup wajahnya. Bahunya terguncang.

"Jangan tertawa, dong. Kau senang kalau Daddy sakit?" Teddy protes.

**.-.-.**

Lagi-lagi Snape tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Dia tak lagi mencoba membaca untuk mengundang kantuk. Pria jangkung itu memilih untuk meracik ramuan untuk rumah sakit. Snape teringat sebutan yang dialamatkan padanya, bahwa dia Kelelawar Ruang Bawah Tanah. Pria itu yakin jika sekarang ada yang mampir ke labnya dan melihatnya bekerja dengan kuali dan bahan ramuan, mereka benar-benar akan menyebarkan rumor bahwa dia jelmaan kelelawar dari neraka. Snape memang identik dengan warna hitam. Jubah yang biasanya dia pakai berwarna hitam, rambut dan matanya juga hitam.

Lewat tengah malam, dia menjinjing beberapa krat ramuan yang sudah disihir Mengkerut dan Ringan ke rumah sakit. Snape meletakkan ramuan-ramuan itu di dekat jendela khusus bangsal guru. Pomfrey sudah lama tahu tentang pengaturan itu.

Snape terusik ketika ada suara kemerisik dari salah satu tempat tidur. Teddy balas memandangnya. Matanya yang coklat besar tampak awas.

"Teddy?" Snape menghampirinya. Kakinya seakan ditarik magnet untuk mendekati tempat tidur Teddy.

"Paman Sev," balas anak kecil itu.

Snape ingat bahwa malam itu pastilah di ruangan Lupin ada seekor _werewolf_ besar meringkuk di depan perapian. Seekor _werewolf_ dengan pikiran manusia. Waras dan sadar.

Mendadak Snape dapat ide. "Kau mau tidur di ruanganku?" Pasti tidak menyenangkan bagi seorang anak umur enam tahun tidur sendirian diantara tempat tidur besar yang memang diperuntukkan bagi orang dewasa.

Bukannya menjawab, Teddy langsung menyibak selimut tebalnya dan menghambur pada Snape. Anak itu memeluknya erat-erat.

Snape terdiam. Dia tak punya anak, tapi mungkin beginilah perasaan seorang ayah yang dipeluk anaknya. Hangat dan nyaman. "Kau tak bisa tidur, ya?"

Teddy menggumamkan sesuatu.

Snape menuju kamar Pomfrey dan mengetuk pintunya. Saat matron tua itu keluar, Snape meminta izin untuk membawa Teddy bersamanya, yang diiyakan oleh wanita itu.

"Paman Sev, aku bisa bercerita di depan kelas," kata Teddy. "Teman-temanku di kelas tidak ada yang bisa. Tapi aku bisa," cerocosnya.

"Kau memang pintar." Snape membalas pelan.

"Ceritanya ada di buku. Tak ada yang ingat selain aku. Bu Guru bilang aku pandai," lanjut Teddy seolah saat itu bukan tengah malam dan energinya masih banyak. Suara kanak-kanaknya bergema di koridor kastil yang gelap.

Snape menyihir kursi di kamarnya menjadi tempat tidur untuknya. "Tidurlah, Teddy," gumam Snape. Dia menurunkan anak Lupin itu di tempat tidurnya. Dia beranjak ke tempat tidur yang barusan disihirnya.

Teddy mengikutinya. Anak itu tak tampak lelah sedikit pun. Karena tempat tidur hasil sihirnya hanya cukup untuk satu orang dan Teddy merapat pada tubuhnya, Snape membawa anak itu ke tempat tidurnya dan menyihir kursi itu kembali ke asalnya.

Snape melirik jam. Hampir pukul satu.

Teddy menatap langit-langit dan terus bicara. Suaranya mengisi kamar besar itu. "Lihat, ada yang berjalan di sana," tunjuk Teddy ke atas mereka.

"Siapa?" Snape mulai mengantuk.

"Itu, laba-laba. Oh, ada semutnya juga."

Sesekali Teddy melihat ke arah Snape.

"Kau tidak ngantuk?"

"Tidak. Paman Sev, tadi Madam Pomfrey memberiku apel."

Snape merasa aneh. Biasanya dia ditemani keheningan. Hanya ada gesekan suara perkamen, buku, jurnal atau gelegak ramuan yang direbus. Guru itu jadi bertanya-tanya, kenapa tadi dia mengajak Teddy. "Tidurlah, Teddy."

Snape tidak lagi menghadap anak itu. Jelas sekali Teddy masih ingin bercerita, tapi Snape mengingatkan diri bahwa sudah waktunya mereka berdua tidur. Ketika beberapa saat kemudian Snape membuka mata dan melirik Teddy, dilihatnya mata anak itu sudah terpejam dan dadanya naik turun dengan napas teratur.

Guru itu terbangun ketika jam menunjukkan setengah empat dini hari. Dia tak bisa tidur lagi. Saat dia menuruni tempat tidurnya, Teddy sudah mengekornya. Snape mengerutkan kening.

"Ayo bangun!" ajak Teddy.

Snape heran sekaligus takjub. Sepertinya anak koleganya itu mendapat cukup tidur hanya selama beberapa waktu.

"Mau buat apa?" tanya Teddy ketika Snape meraih sebuah toples.

"Kopi," jawab Snape pendek. Untung saja tiap ruangan staf Hogwarts juga dilengkapi dapur kecil sehingga mereka tidak selalu bergantung pada peri rumah. "Kau mau teh?"

"Susu."

"Aku tak punya susu. Jadi, teh saja."

Karena hari itu Sabtu dan tak ada jadwal mengajar, Snape memutuskan untuk merapikan buku-bukunya. Teddy duduk tenang di sofa dan membaca sebuah buku cerita usang milik Snape dengan suara keras.

Snape nyaris terlonjak ketika Patronus Lupin muncul di depannya dan menanyakan apakah dia sudah bangun. Tak berapa lama ada ketukan di pintu ruangannya. Lupin muncul dengan wajah kuyu. Ada segaris kecil luka di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Teddy," ujarnya lelah.

"Daddy!" Teddy berseru sebelum menubruk ayahnya dan minta digendong.

"Sama-sama," balas Snape kikuk. Dia mempersilahkan Lupin masuk dan duduk di kursi dapur. "Aku punya Ramuan Penghilang Rasa Sakit. Kau akan enakan."

"Terima kasih."

Hari itu memang hari yang benar-benar aneh untuk Snape. Tak pernah sebelumnya dia membayangkan akan duduk bertiga pagi-pagi di dapur dengan sang _werewolf_ dan anaknya.

Lupin menyibakkan rambut coklat dan abu-abunya. Kulitnya tampak lebih pucat dan ada kantong besar dan kehitaman di bawah matanya. Snape mendadak saja diliputi perasaan simpati. Dia berdehem. "Teddy aktif sekali. Dia kuat begadang."

Lupin tersenyum kecil. Kerut-kerut halus di sekitar matanya tampak jelas. "Memang. Dia benar-benar membuat orang repot," katanya sayang.

Pada akhirnya mereka bertiga sarapan di dapur Snape, bukan di _Great Hall_ seperti biasanya. Teddy makan dengan lahap sementara ayahnya tampak enggan. Wajar saja, batin Snape sambil mengunyah buburnya. Transformasi menjadi manusia serigala menyakitkan. Tulang-tulang berubah, kulit robek. Belum lagi saat transformasi kembali jadi manusia. Snape susah membayangkannya. Dia bergidik sendiri. Pantas saja jika Lupin tampak letih dan rambutnya ditumbuhi banyak uban. Dia harus melewati masa-masa itu tiap bulan.

"Kau ingin Ramuan Penenang? Ramuan Tidur? Kau tampak butuh tidur panjang," kata Snape menawarkan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih harus menjaga…" Lupin menunjuk Teddy.

Snape ingin menawarkan diri tapi tak mampu mengatakannya.

"Tanggung jawab, Severus," lanjut Lupin pelan. "Tidak mudah memang," ujarnya, menunjuk pada dirinya sebagai manusia serigala. "Tapi keadaanku yang sekarang jauh lebih baik daripada dulu. Aku punya pekerjaan, rumah, dan anak. Aku mampu bertahan, bukan?"

Snape mengangguk, tanpa suara. Dulu memang _werewolf_ susah mendapat pekerjaan. Itu masa yang sulit. Snape menyadarinya. Untungnya setelah _Final Battle werewolf_ mendapat kesetaraan hak di Dunia Sihir yang memungkinkan mereka hidup layak dan tidak lagi terlunta-lunta di jalan.

Ketika diam-diam mengamati si ayah dan anak di dapurnya, Snape menyadari bahwa meski saat itu terlihat tua dan sakit-sakitan, Lupin tampak jauh lebih baik. Perpaduan yang aneh memang, tapi itulah yang dilihat Snape. Lupin tampak tenang. Tiba-tiba saja Snape berpikir, apa arti lubang di hatinya. Yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya gelisah sampai tidak bisa tidur.

**.-.-.**

Biasanya buku dan jurnal ramuan memberi kenyamanan bagi Snape. Pria tinggi bertubuh kurus itu selalu bisa menikmati bacaan-bacaan tentang ramuan dalam kondisi apapun. Sayangnya, akhir-akhir ini bahkan jurnal ramuan terbaru yang sudah lama dinantikannya pun tidak mampu mengisi sesuatu yang terus menganga dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang makin menggerogoti pikiran dan hatinya tapi tak mampu ditemukan. Snape tidak tahu apa yang dicarinya.

Untuk beberapa saat pria berambut hitam itu mempertimbangkan kunjungan ke St. Mungo. Bila memang sangat terpaksa diperlukan dan walau diliputi rasa enggan, Snape bersedia minta bantuan _Mind Healer_. Barangkali mereka bisa membantunya menemukan rasa tenang yang diinginkannya. Mungkin dia akan bisa tidur nyenyak lagi dan tidak digelayuti insomnia. Tapi kemudian dia membatalkannya. Meminta bantuan _Mind Healer_ membuatnya tampak seperti putus asa. Snape masih belum sampai taraf _sangat_ putus asa. Dia berharap secepatnya bisa menemukan cara untuk mengenyahkan apa yang mengganggunya.

Kamis siang setelah jam mengajarnya habis, Snape pergi menemui Madam Pomfrey. Wanita tua itu hampir seperti figur ibu baginya. Dengan singkat mantan Pelahap Maut itu menjelaskan kalau dia mengalami gangguan tidur, baik siang maupun malam.

"Seharusnya kau datang jauh-jauh hari, Severus," sesal wanita itu.

"Kukira tidak bakal berlarut-larut," jawab Snape dengan suara lirih. Siapapun memang akan merasa seperti anak kecil nakal kalau sudah berhadapan dengan matron rumah sakit Hogwarts itu yang tegas itu.

"Minumlah ramuan ini."

"Bukan _Sleeping Draught_, kan?"

"Jangan bodoh! Aku tak akan memberimu ramuan macam itu. Ini Ramuan Pengusir Pikiran Buruk."

Snape menuruti saran Pomfrey yang memintanya untuk tidur di bangsal khusus guru setelah meminum ramuan kecut itu. Barangkali ruangan yang bukan kamarnya -yang sudah sangat familiar- akan membantu Snape mengusir gangguan tidurnya.

Dia baru saja menarik selimut menutupi telinganya ketika ada suara langkah kaki mendekati bangsal guru. "Severus? Kau sakit apa?"

Snape tidak bisa berpura-pura tidur dan tidak mendengar suara Lupin. Dia menyeret selimutnya ke bawah. "Tidak sakit serius," jawabnya ambigu. Meski suka bicara dengan pedas, Snape mulai bisa mengendalikan lidahnya saat berhadapan dengan Lupin. Pria beruban itu selalu tampak tulus dan perhatian. Susah untuk terus bersikap judes pada orang seperti itu.

Lupin menatapnya tajam. Kerutan-kerutan di antara keningnya tampak sangat jelas. "Aku tahu kau orang seperti apa. Aku menolak percaya kau sakit ringan kalau kau sampai membanting harga dirimu untuk datang ke rumah sakit dan tidur di sini."

Pria di tempat tidur itu jengah. Snape tidak memandang Lupin. Sejujurnya Snape bingung dengan segala perhatian yang diberikan orang-orang di sekitarnya, baik dari Lupin maupun Draco. Bahkan Minerva juga mulai cemas tiap melihatnya tambah pucat dan kurus. Snape sudah terbiasa pada orang-orang yang tak suka dan bersikap dingin padanya. Tapi mendapat perhatian bertubi-tubi dan jadi obyek kekhawatiran mereka adalah hal yang baru. Hanya tiga orang yang dulu sekali bersikap demikian, yang bisa diterima Snape: ibunya, Lily dan Dumbledore. Tapi itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Severus?"

Wajah Snape makin muram. Kulitnya makin pucat, putih yang tak sehat. "Aku tak tahan dengan gangguan tidurku. Makanya aku ke bangsal."

"Apa kau kena kutuk?"

"Tidak. Pomfrey sudah memeriksaku dan tak ada diagnosa kutukan darinya."

Lupin duduk dengan tenang meski wajahnya dihiasi kecemasan. "Aku melihatmu seperti orang yang gelisah," katanya akhirnya.

Snape memalingkan muka. Lupin memang benar. "Tapi aku tak tahu sebabnya," balasnya getir.

"Coba kau pikir, apa yang masih kau inginkan tapi belum kesampaian," saran _werewolf_ itu.

Itu pertanyaan mudah dengan jawaban yang membuat kepala Snape pusing. Snape sudah pasrah dengan hidupnya. Dia masih muda, masih kepala empat. Hanya saja, dia tak tahu lagi apa yang dicarinya.

"_Passion_-ku hanya ramuan," sahut Snape lambat-lambat.

"Aku tahu itu," gumam Lupin disertai senyuman kecil. Wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa dia sangat maklum dengan pernyataan guru Ramuan itu. "Mungkin kau butuh hobi baru? Kesukaan yang berbeda."

Kemarin-kemarin Minerva sempat bergurau dan mengatakan mungkin yang dibutuhkan Snape adalah kehidupan percintaan. Dengan sebal Snape membalas bahwa romansa asmara tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Pria itu tak tertarik dengan yang namanya cinta-cintaan. Tak ada gunanya baginya, mengingat satu-satunya wanita yang pernah dicintai Snape adalah Lily. Wanita itu sudah lama tiada, membawa pergi nyala api yang pernah ada dalam diri Snape.

"Kalau kau tak tertarik soal asmara, mungkin kau bisa mempertimbangkan punya anak," lanjut Minerva santai saat itu. "Anak manusia. Bukan anak kelelawar atau kucing."

Snape gusar disamakan dengan vampir.

"Aku mempertimbangkan banyak hal," kata Snape. Matanya terpaku pada langit-langit bangsal yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat begitu menarik.

Dia bisa saja berhenti dari Hogwarts. Tapi kemudian, siapa yang akan membuat ramuan Wolfsbane untuk Lupin dan obat-obatan untuk rumah sakit? Tiap melihat kawan _werewolf_-nya itu Snape selalu dihinggapi perasaan bahwa dia masih sangat dibutuhkan di sekolah sihir itu. Laki-laki itu kesal karena masih saja memikirkan soal sekolah. Rupanya Snape tidak bisa melepaskan perannya sebagai guru Ramuan. Apalagi sebagai kepala asrama Slytherin, banyak 'ular' yang harus diurusnya. Anak-anak Slytherin mengalami banyak hal tak mengenakkan pada awal-awal Perang berakhir, sampai akhirnya _The Boy Hero_ Potter itu selalu memberi pidato bahwa banyak anggota Slytherin yang berhati besar dan jasanya tak bisa dianggap enteng di _Wizarding World_. Snape tak bisa lepas tangan begitu saja.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Severus. Kau malah tak bisa tidur," ujar Lupin. Wajahnya terlihat bersalah. "Tidurlah. Aku harus menemui Madam Pomfrey sebentar." Dia bangkit dan keluar bangsal guru.

Snape mulai memejamkan mata ketika seseorang berlari ke tempat tidurnya dan sudah rebahan di sampingnya. Ternyata Teddy. Meski saat itu bangsal dalam keadaan agak gelap karena kelambu ditarik untuk menutup jendela, Snape masih bisa melihat mata Teddy dan wajah kecilnya dengan jelas. Snape menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti mereka berdua. Bocah laki-laki itu langsung memeluk Snape. Tubuh kecilnya terasa dingin. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Snape mulai menutup matanya. Hidungnya digelitik aroma sampo bayi dan wangi anak-anak. Menenangkan sekali.

Lupin masuk bangsal guru lagi. Dia tersenyum ketika dilihatnya anaknya yang mulai bandel itu tertidur pulas bersama Kelelawar Besar Slytherin. Tak sampai hati membangunkan Teddy, pelan-pelan dan hati-hati Lupin menarik tubuh Teddy dan menggendongnya ke ruangan mereka.

**.-.-.**

Snape tidak ingin tinggal di bangsal guru lagi tapi Pomfrey memaksanya. Wanita itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Kalau sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk tinggal di rumah sakit, bahkan dia dan Minerva yang tangguh sekali pun terpaksa menurut. Bau khas rumah sakit memang menimbulkan perasaan tidak nyaman tapi lama-lama Snape terbiasa dan malah menganggapnya bisa menenangkan.

Kepala asrama Slytherin itu ambruk. Tubuhnya yang kurang tidur protes dan tidak kuat lagi. Dia merasa lemas meski siang sebelumnya mendapat cukup tidur. Rupanya hutang tidurnya sudah terlalu menumpuk dan harus segera dilunasi.

Sambil membolak-balik novel _101 Shades Of The Potions Master_, Snape membayangkan hari-harinya kalau dia dalam keadaan sehat. Selesai mengajar dia akan kembali ke kamarnya dan memeriksa _Lesson Plans_ dan silabus untuk bulan berikutnya. Sesudah itu dia akan membaca jurnal ramuan atau buku ramuan terbaru. Selesai, dia akan turun ke lab-nya dan meracik ramuan. Ramuan lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia. Tak heran dia dijuluki Kelelawar Jenius oleh banyak orang. Sebelum tidur, dia akan mandi air hangat dan membersihkan rambut hitamnya. Berkutat dengan ramuan dan asapnya sepanjang hari membuat rambutnya berminyak dan kulitnya pucat karena jarang terkena sinar matahari.

Di meja dekat tempat tidurnya terdapat vas besar berisi bunga lavender. Tadi siang Draco menjenguknya. Pemuda itu membawakan bunga lavender dan beberapa botol minyak aromaterapi untuknya. Kalau mengingat raut resahnya, orang-orang akan menyangka jika Draco sudah menganggap Snape seperti ayah keduanya. Bahkan sebelum pergi, pewaris kerajaan Malfoy itu memeluknya erat.

**.-.-.**

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu secemas ini," tukas Harry. Dia mengikuti Draco ke dapur.

"Aku hanya sedikit kuatir," balas Draco pendek. Dia mengeluarkan apel dari lemari pendingin dan menggigitnya cepat-cepat.

"Aku yang jadi kuatir," kata Harry seraya menyalakan api setelah mengisi ceret dengan air.

"Makanya kau mengikutiku sampai ke _flat_-ku?" tanya Draco. Dia mengernyitkan hidung.

Harry menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Wajar dong aku cemas," gerutu Draco. Dia meletakkan apelnya yang tinggal separuh.

Sambil menghela napas, Harry menghampiri Draco. Dia menyentuh lengan pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Snape pernah menghadapi hal yang lebih mengerikan daripada sekedar insomnia."

Draco gusar. Dia menyentak tangan Harry. "Sekedar insomnia?" lengkingnya marah. "Aku malah panik kalau Severus tumbang hanya gara-gara hal sepele seperti itu."

Harry terdiam melihat partner Auror-nya. Dia mematikan api dan tidak jadi membuat teh. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu berbalik menghadap Draco. Dia berhati-hati menghadapi Draco yang bermata merah dan berwajah murka.

"Tapi dia tidak sendiri."

Draco mendengus. "Apa maksudmu, Potter?" gertaknya kasar.

"Draco," kata Harry sabar. "Ada Profesor Lupin di sana. Aku yakin dia tak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada Snape."

"Maksudmu mereka…"

"Tidak, tidak. Mereka hanya rekan kerja," imbuh Harry.

Kelegaan menyapu wajah runcing Draco meski ada kilatan getir di sana.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Snape," ujar Harry hati-hati.

Draco terbelalak. Dia terpaku. Wajahnya memucat dan matanya yang abu-abu makin kelabu.

"Kau memang pintar menyembunyikannya, tapi aku merasakannya, Draco. Caramu melihatnya memang halus dan selalu ada cahaya di matamu tiap bertemu dengannya." Harry melangkah mendekati Draco. Dia tak terburu-buru. Wali Teddy itu memastikan Draco tidak akan lari menjauhinya.

Draco menyerah. Posturnya tidak lagi kaku. Bahunya turun dan rahangnya tidak lagi mengeras. "Susah untuk tidak menyukainya," bisiknya parau "Severus memang bukan orang yang ramah tapi dia selalu melindungiku. Terlebih saat sebelum perang dan aku harus membunuh…" Draco tak mampu menyebut nama Dumbledore. "Dia menghabisinya saat aku tak mampu melakukannya. Severus orang yang pemberani. Aku sudah lama menyukainya." Draco memalingkan wajah.

Harry lega ketika Draco tidak menyuruhnya untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu kawan Auror-nya itu. "Maaf, bukannya aku ingin mengempeskan harapanmu. Aku yakin kau bisa membuat Snape bahagia, tapi di sana ada Lupin. Mereka lebih cocok satu sama lain."

"Aku tahu aku tak punya harapan," balas Draco pahit.

Harry meremas pundak Draco dan mendekat sehingga mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan sedikit jarak. "Masih ada aku," bisik Harry.

"Kau?"

"Ya. Aku. Coba lihat, aku memang berambut hitam seperti Snape, tapi aku jauh lebih muda darinya. Aku juga lebih dekat denganmu. Kita bisa ketemu tiap hari. Bahkan kita lebih sering bertemu daripada tidak."

"Kalau tidak tahu, aku akan menyangka kau merayuku," kata Draco setelah menemukan suaranya. Dia masih menatap Harry dengan mata membesar.

Harry menjawabnya dengan tawa. "Aku memang merayumu, kok. Jadi, beri aku kesempatan. _Kita_ masih ada kesempatan."

"Potter, aku…"

"Please."

"…. Baiklah."

**.-.-.**

Minerva memberi Snape cuti selama lima hari. Guru Transfigurasi itu menolak bantahan Snape bahwa dia sudah jauh lebih baik.

"Omong kosong!" sergahnya. "Kau barusan sembuh…"

"Aku tidak sakit!"

"…Dan aku tak ingin staff-ku tinggal tulang dan kulit karena kurang istirahat."

"Aku hanya kurang tidur!"

"Terserah, Severus! Lima hari! Tak kurang dari sedetik pun!"

Minerva tak mempermasalahkan ke mana dan dimana Snape menghabiskan masa cutinya. Dengan cuti selama lima hari kerja dan dua hari libur di Jumat dan Sabtu, Snape memutuskan bahwa dia hanya akan mengunjungi rumahnya di Spinner's End selama sehari saja. Pria kurus itu melancong ke tempat yang benar-benar berbeda dari Hogwarts.

Selain itu, sebelum dia pergi, Snape menerima sepucuk surat aneh dari Potter. Isinya singkat saja.

_Sometimes you need to run away to see who will genuinely go after you._

Snape tidak mau repot memikirkan siapa yang akan mengejarnya jika dia pergi. Jelas bukan dementor, Fang si anjing Hagrid atau bahkan 'ular-ularnya' di Slytherin. Mungkin saja itu Teddy. Akhir-akhir ini anak itu makin lengket padanya. Hanya berpamitan pada Minerva, Snape tidak memberitahu tujuan berikutnya setelah Spinner's End.

Pria berhidung tidak lurus itu memilih pantai di kepulauan tropis yang benar-benar jauh dari Inggris. Karena bukan musim liburan, dia mudah menemukan penginapan dan akomodasi yang diperlukannya. Snape sangat menikmati berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai, merasakan pasir di antara jarinya dan ombak yang menerpa kakinya. Udara tropis yang panas membuatnya tidak tampak seperti orang sakit lagi. Warna kulitnya tidak seputih pucat dulu. Beberapa buku berat yang dibawanya tak sempat dibacanya. Pria itu tak sempat merindukan Hogwarts karena sibuk jalan-jalan dan menikmati makanan eksotis yang terasa aneh di lidahnya. Gangguan tidur yang ditakutinya akan menyerang ketika jauh dari Inggris nyatanya tidak terjadi. Dia selalu kembali ke penginapan dalam keadaan senang dan capek. Tidurnya selalu nyenyak. Yang dibutuhkannya memang liburan. Guru itu mengingatkan diri untuk membelikan Minerva oleh-oleh dari perak sebelum dia kembali.

Meski begitu ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa lenyap dari kepalanya. Pagi tadi ada seorang anak kecil berambut hitam menabraknya dari belakang dan menggandeng tangannya. Anak itu tertawa-tawa sambil menendang-nendang pasir. "Lihat pohon kelapanya, Papa!" celotehnya.

Tentu saja Snape kaget. Untungnya dia tak segera menepis tangan si anak, yang tak menyadari bahwa dia salah orang. Hanya saja dia masih terpana dengan kehangatan tangan kecil itu. Si ibu muncul dan minta maaf. Si anak tampak malu dan berlindung di balik tubuh ibunya.

Anak itu bertubuh kecil dan berambut hitam. Mirip Teddy. Bocah itu memang seringnya berambut dan bermata berbeda warna tiap Snape bertemu dengannya. Kalau Draco dan Harry berkunjung, Teddy akan berambut pirang dan hitam. Kadang bocah itu berambut merah seperti para Weasley atau coklat seperti ayahnya. Lupin sendiri pernah mengatakan bahwa dia curiga sebenarnya warna rambut asli anaknya adalah hitam. Beberapa saat setelah dilahirkan, rambut Teddy yang tadinya hitam berubah ke merah. Setelah itu terus berubah warna. Sang ayah menduga bahwa gen keluarga Black menurun pada rambut anaknya. Hitam.

Snape jadi kepikiran bocah enam tahun itu dan ayahnya. Dia memang tidak berpamitan pada mereka berdua. Snape juga yakin jika ada yang menulis padanya via burung hantu, pasti akan dialihkan ke ruangannya di Hogwarts. Tidak ada yang bisa mencapainya saat itu.

Melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda memang membuat pikiran lebih segar dan menghilangkan kebosanan. Masih dibayangi Lupin dan Teddy, Snape membelikan mereka berdua oleh-oleh yang banyak.

**.-.-.**

Snape tidak memberitahukan kedatangannya kembali ke Hogwarts. Dia muncul di jaringan Floo ruang kepala sekolah setelah makan malam pada hari Jumat.

"Kau kelihatan jauh lebih sehat," seru Minerva gembira. "Tak sia-sia aku menyuruhmu cuti."

"Lebih tepatnya, kau mengusirku," tangkis Snape datar.

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya, Severus," tukas kepala sekolah itu ringan. "Kau kelihatan kecoklatan. Kau berjemur sepanjang hari?"

Setelah menyerahkan oleh-oleh untuk wanita itu, Snape kembali ke ruangannya. Benar saja, ada banyak burung hantu sudah menantinya tidak sabar. Mereka memandangnya dengan tatapan mencela. Segera saja guru Ramuan itu memberi _owl treats_ pada para burung hantu itu.

Snape hanya sempat menaruh surat-suratnya ke meja ketika pintunya digedor-gedor. Dia nyaris terjungkal ke belakang ketika sesosok berambut coklat menghambur ke arahnya.

"Severus! Merlin, Severus! Dari mana saja kau?" Lupin meremas pundaknya keras-keras. Wajahnya hanya tinggal beberapa senti dari wajah Snape.

"Aku dari jauh," jawab Snape, masih terkaget-kaget. Pundaknya sakit.

Mata Lupin liar mengamati wajah Snape. Dia melihat kepala asrama Slytherin itu dari atas sampai ke bawah, memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Wajah yang dihiasi kerutan itu mengeras sekaligus lega. "Berhari-hari tak ada kabar… Aku takut sesuatu terjadi…. Teddy cemas…"

Snape benar-benar tak mengira bahwa kepergiannya yang hanya beberapa hari sampai membuat Lupin seperti siap membunuh untuknya. Barulah dia sempat memperhatikan kalau _werewolf_ itu terlihat sangat pucat dan ada lingkaran kehitaman di bawah matanya. Jelas bukan karena masa transformasinya akan menjelang. "Aku hanya pergi sebentar," ujar Snape, nyaris terbata. Energi sihir yang menguar dari Lupin membuat udara di sekitar mereka dipenuhi sihir yang membuatnya tercekat.

"Tapi aku… Severus…Nyaris saja…"

Snape bersyukur dia tadi masih bisa menutup pintu karena saat itu Lupin memeluknya erat-erat. Sudah lama sekali sejak dia dipeluk seseorang. Snape merasakan hangat menjalari tubuhnya. Dadanya berdegup lebih kencang. Tanpa bisa ditahan tangannya meraih punggung Lupin. "Lupin?"

"Severus, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu," kata Lupin serak. "Membayangkan kau ada entah di mana dan sesuatu bisa saja terjadi, aku panik."

Snape memejamkan mata. "Minerva pasti mengatakan sesuatu tentang cutiku, kan?"

Snape merasakan kepala Lupin menggeleng di bahunya. "Dia hanya berkata kau pergi, tak tahu di mana."

Mereka berdiri lama. Ketika Lupin mengendurkan pelukannya, wajahnya agak kemerahan. Dia sedikit malu. "Aku gagal hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman."

"Kau anggap aku apa?" balas Snape agak licik. Dalam hati dia menikmati pelukan dan perhatian Lupin. Dia merasa sungguh hangat.

"Lebih dari teman," jawab Lupin. Mata coklatnya menatap Snape tenang.

Snape tersenyum. Lupin pasti terkejut melihatnya seperti itu karena Snape memang pelit senyum. Baginya, tak ada gunanya memberikan senyum palsu.

"Aku membutuhkanmu," bisik Lupin. "Teddy membutuhkanmu. Kau sudah jadi bagian dari hidup kami."

"Aku juga, selalu memikirkan kalian," balas Snape. "Apalagi saat aku jauh."

_Sometimes you need to run away to see who will sincerely go after you_. Bagi Snape, jawabannya adalah Lupin.

Ciuman pertamanya dengan Lupin malam itu terasa sangat manis.

**.-.-.**

Teddy melompat kegirangan ketika Snape ke ruangan yang ditinggalinya dengan ayahnya. "Paman Sev kemana saja? Daddy dan aku sampai tidak bisa tidur," kata Teddy. Nadanya penuh tuduhan.

Snape nyengir pada Lupin, yang wajahnya memerah. "Sampai tidak bisa tidur? Wah wah," katanya lambat-lambat.

"Daddy bilang, kalau kau muncul lagi, Daddy berjanji akan menjadikanmu papaku," lanjut Teddy senang. Wajah kanak-kanaknya tampak sangat gembira. "Aku akan punya dua ayah!"

"Secepat itukah kau ingin melamarku?" Snape menoleh pada Lupin.

Lupin gugup. Dia menyibakkan rambutnya dengan gelisah. "Lebih cepat lebih baik. Toh kau dan aku sudah lama kenal. Kita juga tidak muda lagi."

"Kau benar-benar serius?" Dulu sekali Snape selalu berpikir bahwa dia yang akan melamar, bukan dilamar. Tak urung dia gemetar karena gugup.

"Sangat serius," kata Lupin mantap.

Teddy menarik-narik tangan Snape. "Bilang 'Iya', _please_."

"Lupin," kata Snape datar. Dia menarik napas.

Harapan di mata Lupin sedikit redup. Dia sudah merasa bahwa dia akan menghadapi penolakan. "Oh, tak apa. Masih ada waktu kalau kau ingin…"

Tapi Snape tidak butuh waktu lagi. Dia sudah terlalu lama sendiri. Dia tahu bahwa dia menginginkan Lupin dan Teddy. Snape menyayangi mereka berdua, dengan caranya sendiri. "Lupin," ulangnya lagi. "Mana cincinku?"

Senyum Lupin saat itu lebih cemerlang dari kilau Fawkes.

**.-.-.**

Draco dan Harry berkunjung ke Hogwarts esoknya. Mereka ikut merayakan pertunangan Snape dan Remus. Snape tidak lagi memanggilnya Lupin. Sekarang dia adalah Remus.

"Selamat, Paman Sev," ujar Draco. Meski pemuda itu mengucapkan selamat dengan nada riang, wajahnya agak mendung. Snape tidak mengerti kenapa Harry mengiriminya tatapan kesal ketika Draco memeluknya.

"Terima kasih," balas Snape.

"Sudah waktunya kau bahagia," kata Draco lagi. Senyumnya terlihat sedikit muram.

Harry buru-buru menarik Draco dan menggumamkan sesuatu padanya. Snape mendapat pikiran aneh bahwa pemuda dengan bekas luka seperti sambaran kilat itu sedang cemburu walau dia tak tahu karena apa.

Ketika Lupin dan Teddy melambai ke arahnya, Snape tahu dia tak akan merasa gelisah lagi. Dia sudah merasa lengkap. Dia tak hanya mendapatkan seorang tunangan. Pria itu sekaligus mendapat keluarga.

**.-.-.**

**The End**

**.-.-.**

**Zang's Note: Snupin adalah pair favorit terbaru saya. Mereka berhak bahagia pada akhirnya :) Selamat membaca.**


End file.
